Arthur and friends join SPUSA
by Arthur 2014
Summary: The Title says it all. No flames threats and warnings allowed. Don't turn me in.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

Arthur and some but not all his friends and their parents join Socialist Party USA. Arthur and them are in the Youth wing. We begin at The Read house. Mr. and Mrs. Read called a family meeting.

Mr. Read: We have good news for you.  
Mrs. Read: Yes indeed.  
Arthur: What is it?  
DW: What he said.  
Mrs. Read: We joined the Socialist Party USA.  
DW: What is that?  
Arthur: A Democratic Socialist Party.

Arthur like that idea. DW does not know much about it yet. He found out Buster his mom Brain and his parents Francine and her family and Ladonna Bud and them.

Arthur: So all you as well?  
Francine: You bet. I know that Democratic Socialism is good.  
Buster: Yes it is.  
Brain: Your right it is. They enjoy it in Europe.

Then they went to the youth meeting. They saw Muffy there.

Muffy: Hey there.  
Mr. Haney: Have a seat please. The Youth meeting will begin soon.

5 more kids came in the meeting begins.

Mr. Haney: And that is why Democratic Socialism will start here in Elwood City. Then the rest of the Nation after that. This summer you kids can go to our camp. Camp SPUSA. You kids will enjoy it.

They enjoyed the meeting and went home. Next chapter will be soon.


	2. We get to go

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

This is after the first meeting. The kids love going to camp. They know their parents will let them go. So we begin at The Read house once again.

Arthur: We are home.  
Mrs. Read: How was your youth meeting?  
Arthur: Yes i did.  
DW: Same here.  
Arthur: We get to go to their camp this summer. Can we go?  
Mrs. Read: I say yes.  
Mr. Read: Same here.

Arthur and DW are happy now. We head to To The Baxter house.

Buster: Can i go to that Camp?  
Bitizi: I say yes.  
Buster: Thanks Mom.

He is happy. We head to The Powers house.

Brain: Can i go Mom and Dad can i go to that Camp in The Summer?  
Mrs. Powers: I say yes.  
Mr. Powers: Same here.

He is happy. Now we head to The Compson house.

Bud: So we can go to it in the Summer?  
Cisely: Yes indeed.  
Ladonna: That is good.

Them 2 are happy. We head to the Frensky Apartment.

Francine: Can i go to this summer camp?  
Mrs. Frensky: Yes you can.  
Mr. Frensky: Yes indeed.

Francine is happy. We head to To the Crosswire Mansion.

Muffy: Can i go to this camp in the summer?  
Mr. Crosswire: Yes.  
Mrs. Crosswire: Yes.  
Bailey: Yes indeed Ms. Muffy.

Same goes for kids that are Fern Prunella Sue Ellen and George. They met at The Sugar Bowl. They are happy.


	3. Welcome Colmrade

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

At the Sugar Bowl. They are all talking.

Arthur: Yes me and DW do get to go.  
Ladonna: Same with me and Bud.  
Buster: Yes for me.  
Brain: Same here.  
Muffy: Same here.  
Francine: And same here.

They are happy. They will be in camp together again. They went home and Brain went to his Mom's Ice Cream shop. Back to the Read house.

Mrs. Read: Dinner will be ready soon.  
Arthur: Okay mom.

He only had a Soda at the Sugar bowl. They had dinner. They are now talking.

Mrs. Read: That is why Elwood City is heading to Democratic Socialism.  
Arthur: That is very good news.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is. I just might run for either School Board or Mayor.  
DW: Sounds good to me.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is.  
Mr. Read: Anyway new Schools will be built. Both Public and Private.  
Arthur: Good idea since the population is on the rise.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is.

Then DW had her bath and went to bed then Arthur his shower and went to bed. The next day at Lakewood Elementary School.

Mr. Haney: Hi fellow party members.  
Arthur: Hi sir. Thanks.  
Mr. Haney: Call me Comrade.

They went into the classroom.  
Arthur: Yes Comrade.

They went in the classroom. Then tothe youth meeting. Then home.


	4. New Members

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

Later that day after school. They are going to another meeting.

Mr. Haney: Welcome young Comrades. As in we have 2 new members. Fern Walters and Prunella Deegan.

We of course Madison and Gussie is there. After the meeting.

Madison: Welcome you 2.  
Gussie: Yes indeed Comrades.  
Fern: Thanks you 2.  
Prunella: Like she said.  
Madison: No problem.  
Gussie: Time to go home Ladonna and Bud.  
Bud: Okay.  
Ladonna: Sure.

They went home. Now at the Read house.

Mrs. Read: I will run for Mayor.  
Arthur: I hope you win Mom.  
Mrs. Read: I will try Honey.

Now at the Compson house.

Madison: 2 more kids joined today.  
Gussie: Yes indeed.  
Cisely: That is good.  
Bud: Ladonna is class mate to 1 of them.  
Ladonna: Fern is that 1. The other one is a 4th grader Prunella.  
Cisely: That is good. Our Political Party is growing here.  
Rufus: Yep.

Now at the Walters house.

Fern: Can i go to that Camp in the summer?  
Mrs. Walters: You sure can.  
Mr. Walters: Yes indeed.  
Fern: Thank you Mom and Dad.

At the Deegan house.

Prunella: Can i go to this camp in the summer Mom?  
Her Mom: Yes you sure can.

Prunella is happy. Back at the Read house.

Arthur: Who will run for the School Board and City Council?  
Mrs. Read: Not sure yet. We will find out tomorrow.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

They had dinner then time for DW's bath and Arthur's Shower it was then bedtime.


	5. Binky is a Communist?

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

The Next day Arthur woke up used the bathroom got dressed and went down stairs. He had breakfast.

Mrs. Read: Today we find out who will run for City Council and School Board for here.  
Arthur: We sure do.  
DW: Okay.

They are now heading towards their School's. Arthur to Lakewood Elementary School and DW to Elwood City Preschool. Arthur Buster and them arrived at the School and went inside.

Mr. Haney: Welcome Comrades.  
Arthur: Thank you Comrade Haney.  
Binky: I have not seen any of you in our meeting.  
Arthur: We are proud members of The Socialist party.  
Binky: I am a member of the Communist party.

They are surprised Binky is a Communist. They knew Rattles is but not Binky.

Ladonna: Why is he a Communist?  
Arthur: I have no idea.  
Francine: Same here.  
Buster: Same here.  
Muffy: And same here. I don't want to hang out or talk to a Communist.

They agreed to it. They went to class. After School they went to their parties youth meeting. As they always do. After the Meeting and their parents theirs. They went home. At the Read house. They are having dinner.

Arthur: Mom and Dad i found out Binky is a Communist.  
Mr. Read: A Communist?  
Mrs. Read: He is?  
Arthur: Yes he is.  
Mrs. Read: Why is he a Communist?  
Arthur: I have no idea.

After dinner she called them up. They will talk to him. After that DW had her bath and Arthur his shower and went off to bed.


	6. Bud's hat stolen

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

The Next day seemed like the rest. They went to School then the meeting. Bud took off his hat. Then in came Tommy and Timmy came in and stole Bud's hat.

Bud: Hey they stole Mah hat!  
Arthur: Stop them!

They was to fast to get caught. They took it back to Communist party HQ.

Tommy: We did it.  
Timmy: We sure did.  
Binky: You did well.  
Chairman: Good. You 2 did well. We the Communist party of Elwood City is the best.  
Binky: Will you run for Mayor?  
Chairman: I sure will. That is what i will do.

They laughed. The Socialist are Angry. The Democrats support the Socialist. All parties are. That even includes the Republican party.

Arthur: That is some good news.  
Mr. Haney: Indeed it is. They might support Capitalism but it is better than Communism.  
Arthur: I agree. Democratic Socialism is best.  
Mr. Haney: It sure is.  
Brain: We can go to the Headquarters?  
Mr. Haney: I don't know but i know someone who does. I will go get her now.

He came back with Mrs. Read.

Arthur: Mom you know where it is at?  
Mrs. Read: I sure do Honey. 543 Smith Drive.  
Mr. Haney: That is where Al's Drug Store once was.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is. 

They are heading there now. Next chapter is when it takes place.


	7. Bud gets his hat back

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

They are heading to Communist Party of Elwood City HQ. The Communist don't know they are coming. That it is not just Socialist but Democrats Greens and Republicans. They are mad. They showed up there.

Chairman: What is going on out there?  
Binky: A lot of people are protesting out there.  
Chairman: Once we reach Communism they can't do that. Once i am Mayor we will have Communism in Elwood City.

He will never become Mayor. He will in fact come in last. The Protest went on.

Bud: I hope this works.  
Arthur: I also hope so.

Bud will need to use his power stare on them. The Police wont arrest anyone. They came to protect the Protesters. They have the right to protest. The Communist in that City don't like it at all.

Chairman: Better bring the Socialist protesters in to talk.  
Binky: Sure thing Comrade.

He said it to the protesters. The Socialist went inside to talk. After they talked a bit. No deal reached.

Bud: Then i will give you the Bud Compson power stare.  
Chairman: Like i am scared of that.

Bud gave them his power stare.

Bud: Now give it back.  
Chairman: Yikes. Take it back.

The Socialist are now happy. They returned to there parties HQ for a party for them. A Victory for them and for civil rights. 


	8. Last Chapter

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

The Election is in this Chapter. They will wait for the results at Party HQ. The Campaign's has ended. All the Read family is there. Even her Dad is there. They helped her campaign.

Arthur: Lets hope you win Mom.  
Mrs. Read: I also sure hope so. It will be a close Election.  
Arthur: It will?  
Mrs. Read: Yes indeed Honey. We could win this Election.  
Arthur: Democratic Socialism can start here. For the Country.  
Mrs. Read: It sure could. It needs to start somewhere here.

Mayor Hirsch is running for State Senate. The 1 running as a Democrat is a Lawyer. The Republican is An Electrician. The Green is a local Environmentalist. The Libertrian is a Landscaper and the Communist is the local Chairman of that party.

Mr. Read: You will be the Mayor.  
Mrs. Read: I sure hope so.  
Mr. Read: You will trust me.

The results are coming in now.

Buster: So far so good.  
Francine: I agree.  
Muffy: That is good.  
Arthur: I think she will.

The Communist has gave up and announced it to his supporters.

Chairman: I have lost. We have lost. A loss to the workers. Hang in strong. We can win someday. Thank you.

The Libertrian candidate also gave up. Followed by The Green. It is now down to 2. After The Republican gave up. Mrs. Read and that Lawyer. Coming down to The Projects and section 8 area. The Worst part of Elwood City. They came in Mrs. Read won the Election. They are very happy.

Arthur: Congradlations Mom. 

Then she gave her acceptance speech. 2 Months later She and her party now rules. As in the Majority. The end.


End file.
